So Others Can Eat Pie
by MissingFlashpoint
Summary: This is after Dr. Toth's last visit.


_This is my first fanfiction and it just was rattling around my head after recently rewatching The Day Game and Priority of Life. It takes place directly after the PoL call. _

Musings of Dr. Toth

As Dr. Toth reached his sleek, black sports car in the lot of the SRU headquarters, he let out a long sigh. Much like he questioned Greg Parker's confidence in his leadership, he replayed his own handling of this latest episode. Had he pushed too hard or not hard enough? This was the city's premiere crisis team and its leader needed to be it top form for whatever challenge they had to meet. Parker believed himself to be not up to the task of leading his team. Toth sighed again and hit the power button on the car stereo. The sounds of classical music filled the car and he headed back to the office.

As he walked through the door, Dr. Toth's assistant looked up from the computer she was working at. Maggie had been with him for so many years, she could usually read his face after this kind of meeting. This time the outcome just wasn't clear. "How did it go?" she asked quietly. Toth barely broke his stride toward his office. "I'm not all that sure yet." he replied. Although his tone didn't invite further queries, Maggie continued with the conversation. "Larry, again? This is the second time you have had a clear plan for this team and it's fallen apart in just hours. What's going on with them? With you?"

Dr. Toth stopped and turned slowly toward his assistant and friend. He chose his words carefully. "Maggie, I know my reputation is that I break up teams, but you know that just isn't true. This team is good. They're scary good. If someone I loved was in trouble, they are who I would want to see entering the door. They've been through a lot together and I don't think they're done yet. Callaghan and Braddock observed Priority of Life today. Although not evidenced by their relationship, they're both rule followers. I think the alchemy of the team outweighs any risk of leaving them together. This team is seamless on calls. They finish each other's sentences and anticipate needs before they arise. It's rare to witness such a competence and compassion all at the same time." He paused seemingly lost in his own thoughts.

Maggie waited a full minute and then ventured, "So then, what's the problem?" Her boss met her eyes and replied, "The problem is the man at the helm. He's struggling and can't seem to give himself the same benefit of the doubt that he reserves for everyone else." Maggie let a small smile dance across her lips. "Did you try the famous Toth's tough love approach?" Dr. Toth pursed his lips and answered slowly, "I poked and needled, but I don't know if it's enough to pull him back from the brink." His friend offered one more piece of wisdom, "It's not your job to treat what ails Greg Parker or any other team member. It's your job to assess the team and deem them safe to carry out their mission. You're no good for them if you allow yourself to get personally invested in the outcome."

With that, Dr. Toth continued into his office and quietly shut the door. He lowered himself into his chair and stared at the SRU Team One file without opening it. Maggie's last words reverberated in his mind. In principle he agreed with her assessment completely. However, sitting through the calls with this team shows more than any file can tell him. Part of the reason the team is so successful is because of their trust in each other—because of their love for each other. The group had navigated themselves through the threatened suicide of a beloved mentor, the death of their team mate, the shooting and serious injury of another, a diagnosis of another that removed him from their team, the tragic calls, the near misses and crises in their personal lives. Through it all their sergeant was their rock, their support and their loudest cheerleader. The military psychologist smiled to himself as he heard Ed Lane's words in his head, "It was the right call because it was YOUR call. That's why we're here."

Greg Parker was the heart of Team One. Every team member knew that. Unfortunately, as compassionate and giving as Parker was to the rest of them, he had none of that left over for himself. His demons were threatening to take over and his eyes had taken on a tortured look of late. Even with that, when his team needed him, their sergeant compartmentalized his issues and led his them through the most difficult of calls. His confidence in them and respect for them was obviously reciprocated by each member of the team. When had Parker's distrust in his own decisions taken over? Was a week going to be enough time for him to find his path again? Maggie's words about not being in charge of treating Greg Parker echoed again in his mind, but Dr. Toth couldn't help but wonder how shocked each member of Team One would be if they knew how much the doctor they all loved to hate was pulling for their sergeant and their team. That good man and cop deserved a chance to pull himself out of this spiral. Toth could only hope Parker could see that too. He sighed and reached for the phone to call Commander Holleran.


End file.
